dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Krona
}} Krona is a Maltusian scientist, the same species as the immortal Guardians of the Universe of the Green Lantern Corps. The selected caretaker for the emotion entities, he is also the being responsible for the creation of the original Multiverse and has repeatedly attempted to destroy and recreate the universe simply to witness and document its creation. Background A successful maltusian scientist seeking to create intergalactic order through knowledge and understanding, Krona became consumed and sometimes blinded by his pursuit. Eventually seeking to witness the Big Bang to better understand the nature of the universe, Krona’s experiment inadvertently caused the past and the present to interweave with each other, causing the creation of the first Multiverse as the universe replicated itself into an infinite amount of parallel universes due to the interweaving of time. In addition to this, the Anti-Matter Universe was also created, unleashing evil into the cosmos. As punishment for his meddling the other Maltusians transformed him into pure energy and expelled him from their ranks. Vowing revenge, Krona passionately awaited an opportunity to return to his physical form and start his experiment all over again. While using Green Lantern (Alan Scott)'s magic-powered ring to return to the physical realm, he was stopped by the Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Alan Scott and banished into his energy form again before being finally restored to his original form thanks to the lord of death; Nekron, and attempts to kill the Guardians with an army of undead at his disposal. He is again defeated by Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps. Combat Statistics *Krona (Oan Sciencells) Involvement Heroes * On Oa, heroes will join with Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) to stop a prison break that threatens to release the most feared prisoners of the Green Lantern Corps. Villains * On Oa, villains will fight alongside Sinestro as he attempts to release the Green Lantern Corps' greatest foes and retrieve Lyssa Drak from her emerald powered prison cell. Trivia * Krona first appeared in Green Lantern Vol 2 #40 (October, 1965) * Krona was the one responsible for the Manhunters' programming glitch which resulted in the annihilation of Sector 666. He did it to prove to the Guardians of the Universe that there were flaws in an emotionless police force. *Embracing the use of the emotional spectrum, Krona developed the Gauntlet of Power; a gauntlet that harnessed the emotional spectrum to use as a weapon, which would later serve as the basis for the Lantern Power Rings. The Gauntlet consisted of an Energy Battery Backpack and Energy Battery Gloves. *Krona is forever driven to learn the meaning of existence, however, for every answer he finds he either finds more questions or simply can not accept the answer (as it does not fit into his own view of the way the universe works) and so continues to seek more knowledge, regardless of the destruction he might cause along the way. Gallery Conkron.jpg OanSciencellsKronas.jpg KronaSciencells.jpg KronaSciencells (2).png See also * Guardians of the Universe * Energy Battery * Energy Battery Backpack * Energy Battery Gloves External links * Krona DC Database Category:Villains Category:Green Lantern Enemies Category:Krona Category:Male Category:Light powers Category:Tech